1. Field of Use
The invention is directed to a fiber optic light transmission system and more particularly the use of high intensity light selectively transmitted through a plurality of optic fibers from the light source to a remote location therefrom where the plurality of optic fibers are grouped together in the form of a flat screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently information visual displays take the form of video displays, L.E.D. lamps grouped, incandescent lamps, Unex displays and the like. The video displays have a drawback, namely, it is hard to read information displayed thereof in high surrounding ambient light areas such as lighted rooms or the like.
The other technologies above mentioned do not have resolution high enough to present an equal amount of information in the same physical area that cathode ray tubes and other technologies are capable of. Therefore, they cannot compete for the same use in many applications.
There has not been a successful solution to overcoming the above mentioned problems existing in the prior art until the emergence of the present invention.